


Beware of the Guardian

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Protective Tarre, Vaner is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Maybe kidnapping Chancellor Shan wasn't a wise idea?





	Beware of the Guardian

Chancellor Vaner Shan calmly looked up at his kidnappers as they muttered to each other about rather they should kill him or not. “You are aware that the longer you have me, the more you earn the wrath of somebody who you rather not piss off, right?” Vaner asks as he tested the restraints, which hardly budged.

“Shut up.” One of the idiots snarled as he roughly grabbed the back of Vaner’s head and pulled it back. “That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, Chancellor.”.

“It’s a genetic thing.” Vaner remarks with a slight smirk. “And a bad influence, _chakaar._ ”.

“What did you just say?” The other idiot asks warily as he turned to face the two men.

“Oh, nothing.” Vaner responds thoughtfully as he heard screaming from outside the room. “It would appear my rescue is here.”

As if on cue, the door flew open and hit the floor with a loud thud to reveal a tall, very pissed off Mandalorian on the other side. The man’s vicious green eyes instantly fell on the two idiots with an inarticulate snarl escaping the Jedi, sounding quite similar to a territorial nexu.

“How long have you had me again?” Vaner inquired curiously as he looked at the two men who were staring at the intruder in a mix of fear and shock.

“S-Seventy-four hours?”.

Vaner raised an eyebrow at the intruder who turned his attention towards the two terrified kidnappers. “Seventy-four hours? Tarre, you’re slipping up.”.

“Shut up, Vaner.” Tarre snarled as he stalked towards the two kidnappers while he cracked his knuckles.

“Tarre?” Vaner asks with a bit of concern, this was out of character for his elder brother, he’d seen Tarre angry plenty of times, he had a mean streak but never like this before. Great, now he had to save the two idiots from the Mand’alor, peachy. “Great, now he’s pissed. Tarre!”.

“What?” Tarre snipped back as he approached the idiots.

“A Jedi doesn’t kill in cold blood or vengeance, remember?”.

“Who said anythin’ about killin’?” Vaner winced as he watched Tarre quickly knock the two kidnappers out and wander over towards him, the old man wiping a hand across his mouth and checked the restraints before he retrieved his darksaber. “Hold still. Don’t want to accidentally cut you.”.

Vaner complied and listened as the familiar hum of the weapon as it came to life, slicing through the restraints, which fell to the ground as he stood, rubbing his wrists and turning to look at the other man with a smile. “You’re still slipping.”.

“I am not, maybe if you didn’t go picking fights, we could avoid this.” Tarre remarked as he pointed at the kidnappers with his darksaber.

“It’s genetic, you know that. Not my fault that the Count of Serenno is an idiot.”.

Tarre stared at him with an unimpressed look as he deactivated his weapon, grinning slightly “I’m not getting paid enough to deal with you.”.

Vaner snorted at that as he smirked in return. “You’re not paid at all,”.

“Not true, your wife is an excellent cook.”.

“She’s probably going to kill me, huh?”.

“Yep.”.

Vaner winced as he followed Tarre out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
